dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
The Usual Suspect
" | prevaired = "Shebang" | nextprod = "Shebang" | nextaired = "A League of Their Own, Part I" }} "The Usual Suspect" is the fifth episode of the third season of . It first aired on February 22, 2003. Plot Virgil accidentally bumps into a large boy at school and insults his size. The boy—Marcus—spent time in juvenile hall, but he wants to turn his life around, so he goes to Virgil's sister, Sharon, for counseling (she has an internship at the community center). A huge Bang Baby goes on a rampage through the city by attacking a policeman, trashing the auto show and destroying another kid's car. Virgil and Richie investigate and learn that Marcus has a link with all the crimes, and think that when he gets angry, he turns into the monster and destroys what he's mad at. They don't have proof against him, though, so Virgil goes to insult Marcus, hoping he'll turn into the monster in front of everyone. When he doesn't, Virgil runs away to avoid getting beat up. Richie learns that Marcus couldn't have been the monster because he was in counseling with Sharon at the time of the attacks. The monster attacks Virgil and he figures that the monster is Marcus' ex-girlfriend, Tamera Lawrence. Virgil changes into Static and fights the monster, who admits that it's her and she did it because Marcus broke up with her, and she got turned into a Bang Baby during the Big Bang. After defeating her, Virgil and Richie agree to look at all the facts first and to never judge people simply by appearances again. Virgil apologizes to Marcus for insulting him, and Marcus is willing to forgive Virgil, mostly for Sharon's sake, since she and Virgil are siblings. However, Sharon starts angrily chasing after her brother after he makes one too many wisecracks. Continuity * Sharon refers to the trip to Africa the Hawkins family made in "Static in Africa". * Tamara Lawrence returns in "Power Outage"; oddly enough, she does not appear depowered, keeping her Monster appearance throughout the episode. Background information Home video releases * Static Shock: The Complete Third Season (DVD) Production inconsistencies * No director is credited. * When Tamara becomes her normal self in the end, her shirt is gray. However, its green when she is put in the ambulance. * When Static wraps Tamara in the merry-go-round poles, he says something about how he's going to beat her with sound. When he says it, his voice has the same two-tone sound to it as Tamara's. Trivia * This is Frank Welker's only appearance in which he does not provide the voice of an animal or creature. Instead, the monster is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker, who is often considered Welker's successor. This is marks Frank Welker's last credit on any DCAU show. * Virgil hides under the same bridge in the park as he did in "Winds of Change"; it has apparently been rebuilt as he wrecked it fighting Slipstream. Cast Uncredited appearances * Daisy Watkins * Dion * Frieda Goren Quotes Category:A to Z Usual Suspect, The Category:Episodes written by Len Uhley